FIC Sakura
by sao-chan
Summary: bueno, francamente no tenemos ni la menor idea de ke escribir...¬¬ asi ke solamente loes decimos que por favor dejen muuuuuuchas reviews!!!!^^


BUENO, es lamentable no poder escribir un fic de Sakura T.T yo soy lamentable, me gustan mucho otros fics y los admiro, y se que nunca voy a poder escribir como sus autores y eso me deprime, así que disculpen... pero no me fusilen ¿si? Les quiero aclarar algo, este fic no se parece en nada a la serie, claro que conservando los personajes, quise hacerlo muy diferente para dejar claro que los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Clamp así que a pesar de esto espero que lo disfruten ^ .^  
  
No era un día muy agradable en la ciudad de Tokio, llovía mucho y podría anticiparse que nevaría, hacía mucho frío, e ir a cualquier lado obligatoriamente se hacía un poco dificil. Esto le pasaba a Sakura, una chica de 14 años que concurría como siempre lo hacía a preparatoria. Como siempre protestaba un poco antes de salir, rogando para quedarse. Sakura: buenos días!!! Touya: buenos días hermana mounstro! Sakura: huuuuuuuuuy!!! Que costumbre! Sakura: buenos días papá! Buenos días mamá! Fujitaka: vas a desayunar? Touya: chau, me voy!!!!!!! Sakura: chau!!!! Sakura (comiendo a mil por hora): eftá muf fuena (está muy buena) Sakura (terminando de comer): gracias por la comida... papá.... dime... hoy hace mucho frío podría quedarme? Fujitaka: no... Sakura: hace frío!!!! Por favor!!!!!! Fujitaka: Sakura, nunca faltás, de hecho hasta cuando tenés friebre vas, no creo que un poco de frío te detenga! Sakura: T.T ufa!!! Sakura: ntonces ya me voy. Fujitaka: adiós! Ten cuidado... ah y Sakura... hoy no te toca hacer la cena!? Sakura: no, hoy no mañana. Fujitaka: a bueno, adiós, se te va a hacer tarde...  
  
Y así se fue una Sakura malhumorada, muerta de frío y empapada salió muy apurada hacia la escuela. Desde hacía poco había dejado de usar los patines para ir, así que la caminata era dura.  
  
En un momento se detuvo y se tornó un poco pensativa...  
  
Sakura(pensamiento): no se porque, pero desde que capturé todas las cartas y las cambié... no han sucedido más cosas, es raro... hace tanto que no las uso, es cierto que me ayudan mucho y que son muy buenos amigos, pero me parece extraño que no haya tenido que enfrentarme con nadie más. Touya: Sakura! Yukito: Sakura! Sakura (dándose vuelta y sonrrojándose): hola Yukito!!! Yukito: como estás? Touya: retrasada, volverás a llegar tarde... Sakura (mirándo su reloj): HAY!! NO!!! Me tengo que ir!!!!!!!!! Chau!!!!!! Yukito: si! Chau! Nos vemos...!!!  
  
Una Sakura desesperada corría por la calle completamente mojada y aún sonrrojada...  
  
Sakura (pensamiento): (suspiro) no hay duda que Yukito no pierde su encanto personal.......  
  
Y entre pensamiento y pensamiento llegó a la puerta de la escuela que estaba completamente desierta excepto por un chico muuuuuy lindo igual de apurado y mojado...  
  
Sakura: hola!!! Shaoran: ho...la llegamos tarde! Sakura: creo que si ^ ^U Shaoran: te ves bien... Sakura: eh? Sahoran: °/////////° NADA!!!!!!!!! PENSÉ EN VOZ ALTA! Verdad que no me escuchaste no? Sakura: nop...... Shaoran: que suerte! Sakura: ^ ^?  
  
Los dos despues de cinco minutos se percataron que habían llegado realmente tarde y corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo para llegar lo más rápido posible.  
  
Los dos entrando bruscamente a la clase: PERDÓN POR EL RETRASO! Prof. Terada y Kaho: está bien, los perdonamos por hoy... les estaba diciendo a los alumnos que nos ausentaremos de las clases por tiempo indeterminado porque tendrán algunas visitas de otros profesores... no tendrán más a los profesores habituales tendrán a otros.  
  
En la clase se sintieron muuuuuchos murmullos y comentarios y tambien expersiónes de tristeza.  
  
Sakura: hola Tomoyo, hola Eriol, como están? Shaoran: hola! Tomoyo: hola Sakura! Porque te retrasaste? Eriol: hola Sakura, li, como están? Shaoran Sakura: bien gracias.  
  
Kaho: bueno anotaré los nombres de sus nuevos profesores en el pizarrón.  
  
Kaho empezó a anotar unos nombre extraños. Se podía leer:  
  
Kaze Okinawa: Profesora de Cs Biológicas Bell Nakiruki: Profesora de Deportes Sao Neo: Profesora de Arte.  
  
Sakura: nuevos profesores... que triste, pero que más da conoceremos gente nueva! Eriol: si ^ ^ Tomoyo: será interesante Shaoran: opimo lo mismo  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
Kaze: jajajaja y lo dejo acá, por el simple hecho de que se me acabaron los amigos arriesgados que quieren aparecer en el fic jajajaja, por eso SE BUSCA: persona arriesgada dispuesta a aparecer en un fic alocado donde TODO puede pasar, como los prefesores (o tal vez más) ^ ^, ahhhh pero que quede claro que yo hago lo que quiero con ustedes si? ^ ^ Bell: que quisiste decir con HACER LO QUE QUIERAS???? ¬¬ Sao: ahhhhh, no, no, no, yo no voy a dejar mi vida en tus manos... Kaze: pero jajaja (risa perversa) es MI fic y tengo derecho de matrte si eso fuera lo que yo quisiera... ^ ^ que quede claro que pueden cumplir un papel muy importante, y no se preocupen lo que les dije a ellas es puro teatro... no los voy a dejar agonizando ni nada de eso a ellas si pero a ustedes no!!!!! Jajajajaja (risa macabra) BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MI 1° CAPÍTULO! ^ ^ Dejen reviwes para saber si quieren o no participar, apreten el botoncito de abajo que dice "go" y yo voy a ser plenamente feliz! ^ ^ Ja ne 


End file.
